bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Bachelor Pad (Season 3)
The 3rd season of Bachelor Pad premiered on July 23, 2012. The show stars men and women eliminated from various seasons of The Bachelor and The Bachelorette who compete for a $250,000 prize. The show may also represent "a second chance at finding love" for those rejected by previous Bachelors and Bachelorettes. The contestants live together in a mansion and take part in challenges to prevent elimination, go on dates with contestants of their choice, and choose other contestants to eliminate. This season was the show's last. The winner of season three was Nick Peterson (season 7 of The Bachelorette). Contestants The season began with 21 contestants (Six of the contestants were so-called super fans; two of the super fans are twin sisters.) Nick (Bachelor Pad 3).jpg|Nick Peterson 27 Trainer Tampa, FL The Bachelorette (Season 7) Winner Rachel (Bachelor Pad 3).jpg|Rachel Truehart 27 Executive Assistant New York, NY The Bachelor (Season 16) Eliminated in episode 8 Sarah (Bachelor Pad 3).jpg|Sarah Newlon 28 Bar Manager St Louis, MO The Bachelor (Season 11) Eliminated in episode 8 Chris (Bachelor Pad 3).jpg|Chris Bukowski 25 Corporate Sales Director Chicago, IL The Bachelorette (Season 8) Eliminated in episode 8 Jaclyn (Bachelor Pad 3).jpg|Jaclyn Swartz 27 Account Manager New York, NY The Bachelor (Season 16) Eliminated in episode 7 Ed (Bachelor Pad 3).jpg|Ed Swiderski 33 Technology Consultant Chicago, IL The Bachelorette (Season 5) Eliminated in episode 7 Blakeley (Bachelor Pad 3).jpg|Blakeley Jones 34 Esthetician Charlotte, NC The Bachelor (Season 16) Eliminated in episode 7 Tony (Bachelor Pad 3).jpg|Tony Pieper 31 Single Dad/Lumber Trader Beaverton, OR The Bachelorette (Season 8) Eliminated in episode 7 Kalon (Bachelor Pad 3).png|Kalon McMahon 27 Luxury Brand Consultant Houston, TX The Bachelorette (Season 8) Eliminated in episode 6 Lindzi (Bachelor Pad 3).jpg|Lindsey Cox 27 Development Manager Bellevue, WA The Bachelor (Season 16) Eliminated in episode 6 Michael (Bachelor Pad 3).jpg|Michael Stagliano 28 Entrepreneur Sherman Oaks, CA The Bachelorette (Season 5) Eliminated in episode 5 Erica (Bachelor Pad 3).jpg|Erica Rose 29 Law Student Los Angeles, CA The Bachelor (Season 9) Eliminated in episode 5 David (Bachelor Pad 3).jpg|David Mallet 28 Real Estate Agent/MMA Fighter Hoboken, NJ None; appeared only as super fan Eliminated in episode 4 Jamie (Bachelor Pad 3).jpg|Jamie Otis 26 Registered Nurse New York, NY The Bachelor (Season 16) Eliminated in episode 4 Reid (Bachelor Pad 3).jpg|Reid Rosenthal 33 Realtor Philadelphia, PA The Bachelorette (Season 5) Eliminated in episode 3 Donna (Bachelor Pad 3).jpg|Donna Zitelli 22 Student Hackensack, NJ None; appeared only as super fan Eliminated in episode 3 Ryan (Bachelor Pad 3).jpg|Ryan Hoag 32 Former NFL Player Minneapolis, MN The Bachelorette (Season 4) Eliminated in episode 2 Brittany & Erica (Bachelor Pad 3).jpg|Brittany and Erica Taltos 22 Students Gainesville, FL None; appeared only as super fans Quit in episode 2 Paige (Bachelor Pad 3).jpg|Paige Vigil 24 Jumbo Tron Operator New York, NY None; appeared only as super fan Eliminated in episode 1 Chris B (Bachelor Pad 3).jpg|Chris Bain 28 SWAT Team Officer Canton, GA None; appeared only as super fan Eliminated in episode 1 Elimination chart Where are they now? Erica Rose welcomed a daughter, Holland Rose Madeleine Gentry, on September 19, 2016, with former fiance Galen Gentry. She is now married to Charles Sanders and goes by the name Erica Rose Sanders. On March 23, 2018, they announced that they are expecting their first child in August 2018. Category:Bachelor Pad seasons